momoirocloverzfandomcom-20200222-history
Momoiro Christmas 2012 ~Saitama Super Arena Taikai~
Momoiro Christmas 2012 ~Saitama Super Arena Taikai~ (ももいろクリスマス2012 〜さいたまスーパーアリーナ大会〜) or often referred as Momokuri 2012 (ももクリ2012) is the third Christmas live concert of Momoiro Clover Z. It was held for two days on December 24 and 25, 2012 in Saitama Super Arena. The concert DVD/Blu-Ray is released on May 29, 2013 and is the 10th concert DVD overall. Details *The third Momoiro Clover Z Christmas live concert, a two day live concert series as a send-off party to wish good luck to their Kouhaku Uta Gassen appearance, which was their dream since their formation in 2008.Quick Japan Special Issue Momoiro Clover Z ~The Legend~ 2008-2013. Ohta Publishing. Published on July 27,2013 *The concert features a battle skit and opening show with animation-based visual dance performance, produced by visual dance troupe enra. The first day introduced KAWAKAMI as the villain and following his defeat, Nangoku PEANUTS appeared in the second day.Natalie - ももクロXmasライブ2DAYS「目の前の壁は大きな夢」 *Continuing the previous Momokuri, the concert was opened with PRIDE Fighting Championships martial arts tournament theme song. PRIDE announcers Lenne Hardt and Kei Grant and PRIDE commentator Takeshi Yano narrated the live concerts. *live commentators are done by the manager Akira Kawakami, comedian Kazuya Kojima, Ryota Yamasato and battlefield photographer Yoichi Watanabe (second day only). *In the second day, Shigeru Matsuzaki announced their spring concert in Seibu Dome. *singer-dancer Papaya Suzuki appeared as the guest star with his dance group Papaya Suzuki to Oyaji Dancers, playing as the middle-aged version of Momoiro Clover Z members. *Several stage decorations are based on Kouhaku (red and white) coloration. *Bokura no Century and Sora no Curtain debuted in the first day of the live concert. Setlist *'Day 1' (24th) **Opening VTR **OP: PRIDE Fighting Championships Opening Theme (member introduction) **SE: Overture, Neverland Tanjou! Soshite Tatakai no Hajimari Day 1 (villain introduction: KAWAKAMI) **M01. Hashire! **M02. DNA Rhapsody **M03. Mouretsu Uchuu Koukyoukyoku Dai Nana Gakushou: Mugen no Ai **MC1 **M04. Saraba, Itoshiki Kanashimitachi yo **M05. LOST CHILD **M06. Zenryoku Shoujo **MC2 **M07. Wee-Tee-Wee-Tee **M08. Kimi Yuki **M09. BIONIC CHERRY **Skit: Momoclo vs KAWAKAMI-gun no Shito (feat. enra dance troupe) **M10. Wani to Shampoo **M11. Otome Sensou **M12. Roudou Sanka **MC3: Oden-kun appearance **M13. Kuroi Shuumatsu **M14. Shiroi Kaze **MC4 **M15. Bokura no Century **M16. Chai Maxx **MC5: Surprise appearance of Shinobu Otake and announcement of Momoclo Chan Presents: Momoiro Clover Z Shiren no Nanaban Shoubu episode.3 (has been cut in the Blu-ray/DVD releases) **M17. Santa-san **M18. Orange Note **M19. Z Densetsu ~Owarinaki Kakumei~ **M20. Ikuze! Kaitou Shoujo (feat. Papaya Suzuki to Oyaji Dancers) **M21. Pinky Jones **'Encore' **SE: Encore Overture **EN1. Sora no Curtain **EN2. Kono Uta **EN3. Mirai e Susume! **Ending VTR *'Day 2' (25th) **Opening VTR **OP: PRIDE Fighting Championships Opening Theme (member introduction) **SE: Overture, Neverland Tanjou! Soshite Tatakai no Hajimari Day 2 (villain introduction: Nangoku PEANUTS) **M01. Saraba, Itoshiki Kanashimitachi yo **M02. Wee-Tee-Wee-Tee **M03. Kuroi Shuumatsu **MC1 **M04. DNA Rhapsody **M05. Otome Sensou **M06. Believe **MC2 **M07. Bokura no Century **M08. CONTRADICTION **M09. D' no Junjou **Skit: Momoclo vs NANGOKU PEANUTS-gun no Shito (feat. enra dance troupe) **M10. Wani to Shampoo **M11. PUSH **M12. Mouretsu Uchuu Koukyoukyoku Dai Nana Gakushou: Mugen no Ai **MC3: Oden-kun appearance **M13. Shiroi Kaze **M14. Mirai Bowl **MC4 **M15. Roudou Sanka **M16. Pinky Jones **M17. Santa-san **M18. Sora no Curtain **M19. Chai Maxx **M20. Ikuze! Kaitou Shoujo **M21. Ai no Memory by Shigeru Matsuzaki (announcement of 2 day spring concert in Seibu Dome) **M22. Hashire! **'Encore' **SE: Encore Overture **EN1. Stardust Serenade **EN2. Tsuyoku Tsuyoku **EN3. Momoclo no Nippon Banzai! **Ending VTR Live Viewing, Release and Broadcast Information *'Live Viewing' **Title: Chokusou Momoclo vol.6 Heimen Kakumei Momokuri 2012: "Eve" no Maki, "Christmas" no Maki **Ticket: ¥3500 **29 theaters across 18 prefectures, in addition the live viewing at music halls Zepp Sapporo and Zepp Nagoya in the first day and SHIBUYA-AX, Zepp Namba and Zepp Fukuoka in the second day, with grand total 62,000 audiences. *'DVD/Blu-Ray' *Day 1: Momoiro Christmas 2012 ~Saitama Super Arena Taikai~ 24 Nichi Koen **Release Date: May 29, 2013 **Catalog Number: KIBM-375 (DVD), KIXM-127 (Blu-Ray) **Bonus Disc: "Tsukure! Never Land Susume! Kohaku no Mukougawa Vol.1" (30 mins of behind the scenes video) **Oricon Rank: 2nd (DVD), 3rd (Blu-Ray) *Day 2: Momoiro Christmas 2012 ~Saitama Super Arena Taikai~ 25 Nichi Koen **Release Date: May 29, 2013 **Catalog Number: KIBM-378 (DVD), KIXM-129 (Blu-Ray) **Bonus Disc: "Tsukure! Never Land Susume! Kohaku no Mukougawa Vol.2" (30 mins of behind the scenes video) **Oricon Rank: 1st (DVD), 2nd (Blu-Ray) *'Blu-Ray Box (Limited Edition)' **''Momoiro Christmas 2012 ~Saitama Super Arena Taikai~'' **Catalog Number: KIXM-90127 **Release Date: May 29, 2013 **Bonus Content: 40-page photobook *'TV Broadcast' **Broadcast Date: January 26, 2013 **Station: NHK BS **Title: Ongaku Nettaiya: Momoiro Christmas 2012 ~Saitama Super Arena Taikai~ References External Links *Official Site Entry Navigation Category:Momoiro Clover Z Category:Momoiro Clover Z DVDs Category:Momoiro Clover Z Releases Category:2013 Releases Category:2012 Live Concerts Category:Momoiro Clover Z Concerts